Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a danger detection system and more particularly to a system including a mobile application operable on a mobile computing device for detecting a gunshot.
State of the Art
There are various types of dangerous situations and events that occur where a gun is utilized. Often times victims and bystanders are unsure as to what is occurring and do not have the needed information to appreciate their proximity to a dangerous situation or how they might reach a safe place. Systems have been created to attempt to solve this problem, but they are lacking in the ability to utilize easily by the general public on a computing device that is mobile while still tying in the information to law enforcement and the like, or to notify other nearby users of the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved danger detection system.